


我已故的公爵夫人

by expire_date



Category: all龙, 嘎龙, 昱龙 - Fandom, 晰龙, 超龙 - Fandom, 龚龙 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expire_date/pseuds/expire_date
Summary: “夫人笑起来很美，当然，是为我而笑的。”
Kudos: 5





	我已故的公爵夫人

**Author's Note:**

> 第一人称，古欧AU，私设如山，结尾解码（中间应该就可以猜出来），一点点泥塑，为了符合原作戏剧独白的体裁所以可能读起来有点奇怪，见谅

嗳，年轻人，你可以过来坐在我对面。  
别拘谨，你随便问我府邸中的下人，女佣或是厨师，他们都要说我是个顶体恤的主人了。我从不叫他们加塞赶工，当然也从不克扣工钱。  
我讲过，我是个顶体恤的人。  
我背后这面墙，你瞧见了吧，对，就是壁炉以上这一面，是我有生之年最爱的一幅画作。噢，为什么用帘子遮起来？因为这幅画我将永远珍藏，自从我夫人去世以后，我就这样决定了。  
没错，这是我已故的公爵夫人的画像。  
你瞧着还很年轻，但你应当听人提起过我的夫人。我娶他进府邸前，他是镇上最有名气的歌者。他是男人，但我敢担保当他还在皇家大剧院穿着他的漂亮衣裳唱咏叹调的时候，十个男人里有九个都想给他送一支盛满了星光的粉蔷薇。  
而我就是那个上帝眷顾的幸运者，因为其他人只爱他的美貌，而我不仅仅只爱他的美貌，我还爱他的歌声。我叫镇上出名的作曲家为他写最动人的曲子，我陪他一同歌唱。他感激我，信任我，他相信我同他是最契合的灵魂，于是我也同他许下了相伴一生的虔诚诺言。  
只是他失约了。  
不好意思，我又谈起了这件事，我本应同你细讲这幅画的。我曾出大价钱叫一位作家给我夫人写了一篇文章，其中形容他的肌肤白皙柔软，宛如深海中的贝类，又说他的嘴唇殷红润滑，仿佛春日清晨沾满露水的玫瑰花瓣。这也已然极美，但仍不足以描摹出我夫人的美貌之万一。于是我想，我要寻最优秀的画师为我夫人画一幅像。  
这位画师先生我是听许多朋友提起过的，他与我仿佛年纪，可能比我还稍年长一些。他本也是贵胄，但大革命之后家族就没落了，他藉由旁人难以企及的高超绘画技术及早年家族在皇城中留下的好口碑成为一名皇家画师。  
看得出来画师先生也惊艳于我夫人的美貌，他作画时会说，夫人的丝绸披风上还应当点缀两枚红宝石，改日我将亲自登门为您送上我收藏在家中的几枚珠宝，如若您不嫌弃的话。但在这之前，请您将披风稍稍向下拉一些，露出您的锁骨好吗？  
我的夫人确实有着白玉似的莹润优雅的锁骨，仿佛生来就是叫人吻上去的。我常吻他，而且我知道画师先生也常吻他。  
是的，就是在我特意为他们准备的画室中，画师说，夫人，我能凑近瞧瞧您吗，您像太过精致的艺术品，我必须细看那些雕花沟壑才能拓下您那些神赐的纹路。  
嗳，我的夫人，分明我只长他三年，但他偏却总像个孩子，别人同他说什么他都信的，他都当人家是好意。他太天真，太单纯，要想取悦他真是容易得很。  
那天我从画室门口经过，正瞧见画师先生解下我夫人的披风，左手附在他脖颈靠耳后的位置，低下头吻在他的锁骨上。夫人的颧骨泛起红晕，像是正被浇灌的鲜花。他眯起眼睛，猫咪一样乖巧地靠进画室怀里，把自己的腰往他温热的手掌下送去。画师先生轻柔地分开他修长的腿，解下了那条软革腰带。  
他温柔又不容拒绝地进入了我夫人的体内，他们像藤蔓缠绕着彼此，夫人轻声地，撒娇似的说，谢谢您为我画这幅画像。  
那天吃晚餐时我问起他为何戴上了花领，他说是害了春日病，脖子上起红疹。我却知道花领下那些并不是红疹，是画师先生的吻痕。  
年轻人，我刚才同你讲过吧，我夫人是个顶单纯顶善良的人，他待任何人任何东西都是一视同仁的。  
他看什么都温柔，看什么都多情。有个女佣在花园养了只白兔，他将它捧在掌心抱了又抱，像对待一个两三岁的孩子；我送他一串紫水晶颈链，他握在手中反复地看，像看一片夜里的星海。  
他看那个年轻马夫也是一样的温柔，即使是在仓库里的狭小角落被顶弄得说不出话。  
我的夫人可真美，百合领的绸衣滑落在臂弯，亚麻色的长裤被褪至小腿，麂皮马靴勾勒出漂亮的弧线。他的手紧扣在年轻马夫宽厚的肩上，像缠绕着大理石的凌霄花。马夫背后那几道浅浅的红痕，是夫人修剪得整齐干净的月牙似的指甲留下来的。  
我早该想到，早在我看到那小马夫为我那光耀女神般穿着深蓝色长袍骑着白马的夫人递上水壶的时候，我就该想到了。他说，夫人，我喂您喝水，别弄脏了您的白手套。  
夫人眯起眼皱着鼻子笑起来，像个孩子。是啊，他总太天真，他总轻信别人的好意。他仰头喝水，马夫的视线顺着他天鹅似的白皙脖颈滑下去，滑进他坠着碎钻的领口，像一滴澄黄的蜂蜜。  
我是多么爱我的夫人啊，你明白吗，年轻人？我爱他对待什么都那样直率单纯，爱他总那么轻易地被人讨了欢心。  
你穿过前院走进我府邸时，应当看见了那个花匠吧。对，正是那个像金色的阳光一样的男孩子。我不知道他的名字，但我曾听我夫人亲昵地对他喊过不像真名的叠字，或许是夫人喜欢的叫法吧。花匠喜欢侍弄那些太阳花，像他本人一样活泼明亮的太阳花。我想夫人也是喜欢那些艳丽的花儿的，因此他才让那孩子牵他骨节分明的柔软手掌。他们十指相扣，在夕阳下并肩看着院子里的花花草草。花匠盯着我夫人看，亮晶晶的眼里是他那个年纪的男孩特有的青涩的温顺。他说，夫人，或许是您的美丽让我昏了头，我知道我本不该获此殊荣，但我可以吻吻您的手吗？  
我的夫人，我温柔的，善良的，总是那样太容易就被取悦的夫人，他微微侧过身去，偏着头笑得像某种柔弱的放弃抵抗的幼兽。  
他说，我以为你应当想吻我的嘴唇。  
我看见那男孩如获至宝般的眼神，他摊开手掌在衣摆上用力地擦了又擦，我想他是怕将尘土蹭到我夫人崭新的酒红雪纺衫上。是啊，本应如此，谁会想让珍贵的珠宝落了灰呢？  
花匠小心翼翼地将手搭在夫人的手臂旁，蜻蜓点水一样在他唇边落下一个吻。  
或许放弃抵抗的不是我的夫人，而是这个年轻花匠。  
谁能在那样一双湿润温软的眼睛的注视下负隅顽抗呢？  
你想想，年轻人，我这样一个仁慈宽厚的贵族，怎么可能因为这些细碎小事，放下我身为公爵的高贵和荣誉，去同我夫人这样一个美丽的生灵争执呢？更何况即使我责怪他，他也从不反驳我，只垂着头将弧线优美的脆弱后颈暴露在我的视线中，我知道这是某种意义上的示弱，也就再不舍得多加苛责。  
我的夫人，他看朝阳，看彩虹，看飞鸟，看蝴蝶，看画师，看马夫，看花匠，都是一样，那么虔诚，那么专注，正如同他看我时那样。  
可是，你看，是我带他回到府邸，给他冠上的我家族的古老姓氏，让他摇身一变从剧场中的歌者成为最尊贵的公爵夫人。他看我的眼神，怎么能和看其他任何东西、任何人的眼神一样呢？  
但事情是这样的，我爱他，因为——当然我早先提到过，不仅仅限于——他的美貌。他在爱着什么的时候最美，或许是一枚水晶胸针，或许是他最喜欢的那匹小白马，或许是我，或许是这世上任何一个人。因此应当这么说，我爱他爱着什么东西——或什么人——时的样子。他在画师先生怀中时很美，他和马夫隐在仓库中的角落时很美，他牵着花匠的手站在夕阳下的时候很美。他怎样都美，他一直都美。  
我一直很爱我的夫人。  
那天是亲王殿下来府上作客，恰逢我出了城去检阅我的商船队。亲王殿下很年轻，还是个二十出头的小伙子。他的母亲是国王最年幼的妹妹，他是帝国最张扬最骄傲的小亲王。  
我的夫人那么真诚热情，他领着亲王殿下去他房间里看他养了很久的那盆娇贵的郁金香，甚至还提出要将郁金香送给亲王。可是呢，年轻的、纨绔的、意气风发的亲王殿下，将我的夫人抵在那床紫罗兰天鹅绒褥子上，叫他颤抖着落下眼泪。亲王小腹上那对黑色翅膀轮廓，像是来自路西法的嘲讽的冷哂。  
你瞧，当我从他身旁走过时，我的夫人会对我露出好看的微笑，但是，谁走过时得不到他的微笑呢？他真美，美得高贵又廉价。  
于是我下了令，从此以后，所有笑容都消失了，只除了壁炉上这幅画。他还在那儿看着我，像活着一样。  
故事差不多就到这里了，年轻人，请你回去后告诉你的主人——尊敬的伯爵先生，我深知他的慷慨和宽和，我提出任何关于嫁妆的合理要求他都不会拒绝，但我对上帝发誓，我向他可爱的女儿求婚，是因为她穿着舞裙踮起脚尖旋转时像金丝雀一样玲珑曼妙。  
你请慢走，代我向伯爵问好，改日我一定亲自登门拜访，那时我再同伯爵先生细谈我和你家小姐的婚事。

Fin.

解个码？（相信你们已经猜到了）

公爵——嘎  
夫人——龙  
画师——晰  
马夫——超  
花匠——蔡  
亲王——龚


End file.
